


Our Resolutions

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko and Kagami throw a New Years party, some things happen..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Resolutions

"Three... two... one... Happy New Years!!!" 

Everyone inside of Kagami's apartment yelled, smiles everywhere. Kuroko threw himself upon Kagami, who picked the vanilla shake lover up and kissed him. Both of them couldn't stop smiling. They laughed. 

"At least I got one of my resolutions done." Kagami grinned. 

Murasakibara leaned against the wall and chewed on his snacks. "It's too loud." He complained to Himuro and Midorima.

"Cheer up, Atsushi." Himuro smiled. "You too, Shintarou." 

Midorima blushed and scoffed, walking to the quiet hallway. Takao followed him.

"We're alone.." Murasakibara said, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Muro-chin, did you ever have a New Years kiss?"

Himuro nodded. "More or less. People kissed me on the cheek." He shrugged. "Why? Do you want one?" 

The purple haired teen shook his head. "N-no.. just wondering.." He avoided eye contact. 

"Liar." Himuro playfully punched him. "Come here." He stood in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt. "At least try to be less obvious, Atsushi." And he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Furihata was shaking like a chihuahua. "H-Happy N-New Y-Years Aka-Akashi..." He said as the redhead faced him. 

"What's wrong, Furihata-kun? You're shaking. I'm not scary, you know that, right?" Akashi said in a sweet reassuring voice. It made Furihata calm, so he smiled and nodded. "Good. Happy New Years." He kissed the Seirin point guard's cheek.

"Aka-Akashi...!" Furihata grew red. "I- um... um.. Did you just..?" 

Akashi devilishly smiled. "Would you like more?"   
That caused Furihata to faint. 

Aomine yawned. "I wanna go to sleep." He said, setting his head on Sakurai's lap. "Mmm. You're soft." He murmured. 

"Um... Ao-Aomine-san... um...." Sakurai said meekly. 

"What? You're uncomfortable?" He sat up, rubbing his eye. "My bad." 

Sakurai was quiet for a few seconds. He looked at the floor, red in the cheeks. "Sorry.." 

"What a cutie." Aomine said, holding the shooting guard's chin. "You ever kissed someone on New Years?" 

"No.." Sakurai replied. 

"Heh." Aomine kissed the mushroom looking boy, softly and without tongue. "Ah... that was my first. Hm. Who knew I'd do it with a guy? But, you're an expectation. I like you, Ryo. Wanna go out?" 

Sakurai's eyes widen. "Y-yes!" He immediately replied. "I... mean... yes..." 

Midorima slid against the wall, sighing heavily. "Ugh..." he muttered. 

"Be more nice to Tatsu-san!" Takao scolded. "And Murasaki-chan." 

"You tell me this every day." Midorima said. "Sorry. I just want to be alone.." 

"Why?!" Takao raised his voice in a whiny tone. "You don't have regrets, do ya?! You can always make it up this year!" He smiled.

"That's what I plan to do. I just can't..." The shooting guard frowned. Takao punched his arm. "Ow! What the hell, Takao?!"

"Yes you can! Just do it, Shin-chan! Get the girl! Or beat the enemy! Whatever it is, I'm sure you can do it..." He had a sad smile on. 

Midorima shook his head. "Alright. Come close, Takao." 

"Huh? Like this?" He took a step forward. "Why do you want me to-! Ah!" Takao met with Midorima's lips. "Oh... I see.." 

They were both red. "So, uh... y'know." Midorima touched his lips. "Well.. That was my regret, Takao. Not telling you how I feel." 

"Smooth talker." Takao said. "You're lucky I lo.. like you back." He hugged him. 

Happy New Gay Year!

**Author's Note:**

> yes himuro and murasakibara are bffs w/ midotaka
> 
> and i just realized i forgot kise. oops. i dojt really ship him with anyone other than kagami, akashi and kuroko lol


End file.
